1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp and a method of manufacturing the vehicle lamp.
2) Description of the Related Art
Typical vehicle lamps include inner lenses. The inner lens controls refraction of light from a light source in a predetermined illumination direction. Such an inner lens is often secured to the lamp housing with screws. However, in that case, some tool, such as a driver, becomes necessary to screw the screws. If the screwing operation is performed using robots, then torque of the screwing has to be controlled. The facts make the assembly of the inner lens difficult.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H11-134903 discloses a technology to easily assemble the inner lens. Fitting portions are provided in both the inner lens and the lamp housing so as to form the inner lens as a “fit-in” type. Because the inner lens can be elastically fitted in the lamp housing, the inner lens can be easily assembled.